


Babysitting

by wraith17



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Twissy time tots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraith17/pseuds/wraith17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara and Danny are teachers they know how to handle children but Time Tots are a...unique experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xXdreameaterXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXdreameaterXx/gifts).



"Come on honey. We need to go now or we will lose our reservations."

"We have a TARDIS we can be as late as we want and still be on time."

Clara walks out of the kitchen of her and Danny's place to see the Doctor trying to coax Missy, who was surrounded by three pouting and one crying time tots. It was the same thing every time they ever got Clara and Danny to babysit, although to be fair Missy had been getting better until it became apparent the little mama's boy, Theodore, wasn't going to take separation from his mother well.

The time tot in question was clinging to his mother's neck, whimpering and clutching tightly to her evening dress. The Doctor looked up with relief and gestures towards Clara.

"Missy, we go through this every time. Clara is perfectly capable of taking care of the kids for a few hours."

"But." She begins only to be cut off by Theo's crying becoming wailing and she cradles the little boy close to her, cuddling and kissing his curls. "I can't just leave them. Look at Theo, he's distraught."

"He's one and a half Missy, and he's only doing this so you won't leave."

"Doctor." Clara cuts in. "The twins are already tucked in and asleep and Danny is just finishing up with the others' sleeping arrangements."

"See, it's all under control. Come on now." He takes Missy's hand and slowly raises her up off the couch and Clara is momentarily stuck with envy as she notices the way the dress clings to every line and curve on the Time Lady's body. The six children she has birthed not having diminished her figure in the slightest and apart from larger breasts and a slight widening of her hips she still looked the same as the day she and the Doctor met her in the mausoleum.

The Doctor gently takes their son from Missy and passes him to Clara, the little Time Lord not at all pleased with the switch and he reaches for his mother calling for her.

Missy whimpers and flashes the doe eyes at the Doctor but he is already pushing her into the TARDIS after bidding their other children goodnight.

Once the TARDIS dematerialises Theo begins to sob anew, calling 'Mama' over and over and nothing Clara tries can sooth him.

After checking to see if her ears were bleeding she sets Theo down next to his sisters Johanna, Violet and where the hell was Corrina?

"Cora?" Clara calls hoping her namesake was just playing hide and seek until Anna looks up at her with a big, mischievous grin (her mother's) and says.

"Cora wanted to see the stars."

Clara immediately panics and things of tiny TARDISes and vortex manipulators apparently talking out loud when the two Time Ladies snort with laughter and Lotte points up at the ceiling with a toy screwdriver.

"She's on the roof Aunty Clara."

"Danny!" Clara screams and then winces as two baby cries then fill the apartment and a flustered Danny Pink comes tearing around the corner.

"Clara! What is it? I just got Issy and Sammy down."

"Cora'sontheroofandihavetogogetherormissywillkillme."

"Clara, slow down. Missy isn't even here."

"No, but one of her children is currently on the roof and she will kill me if something happens to any of them. I need you to watch these three while I go on the roof."

"Clara are you sure, it's dangerous up there. Maybe I should-"

"No, what if she crawled into somewhere small. Only I could follow her then."

Clara kicks off her shoes and climbs out the window and onto the roof, spying Cora sitting with her legs drawn up to her chest and looking up at the sky.

"Cora, there you are. Come on its freezing out here, you'll catch a cold."

Cora snorts and parrots. "Time Ladies don't get silly human sicknesses." 

"Right, well come on. It's cloudy and you can't really see the stars anyway."

"Alright." And with no further argument Cora climbs down the building and swings back in through the window.

"That was too easy." She mutters and follows Cora down at a much slower pace.

Clara's big eyes seem to pop out as she lands in the living room. The children are laughing while Danny fends off a robot with a broom.

"What the hell happened?" She turns to the children. "What is that."

It's Anna who answers. "Theo was sad and missing mummy so Lotte made him this outta your telly and toaster."

"She's three! How?"

"Time Lords, Aunty Clara. It's kinda what we do."

Cora scrunches up her nose at the term but Anna was a bit of a tom boy so she let it go.

"Anna was telling Theo that mummy wouldn't come back for him if he kept crying."

"It was a joke and besides he's been crying for ages. My ears are killing me and now look at him." She gestures and yes, Theo is happy; smiling like the Doctor and clapping his little hands as the robot neatly snaps the brooms stick in two and sets fire to the kitchen curtains.

"Danny! You guys stay right here." Clara jumps to her boyfriend's side and grabs the mop, poking at the robot and trying to keep it from killing her boyfriend.

Lotte picks up the remote and suddenly Clara hears the telly running and the children giggling. At least they weren't crying anymore but after an hour of dodging the robot and listening to Dora the Explorer Danny and Clara were exhausted and the robot suddenly cried "Exterminate." And it's eyes glowed red before the best sound in the universe occurred and the robot turned off.

"Doctor!" She cried in relief, hugging Danny and resting her head on his chest. Them both covered in sweat. 

Missy tsks at them both and Clara grumbles as the little rats all clamour for her attention, Theo sitting in her lap while Cora and Anna tell her animatedly all about the robot Lotte built. The two adult Time Lord's look at their offspring in surprise.

"Lotte, darling. Is this true? Did you build the robot?" Missy asks her daughter and picks her up so she is sharing her lap with Theo.

Lotte only nods looking a bit embarrassed. Both Missy and the Doctor gasp and Clara worries that the little one was going to get punished until Lotte is suddenly being smothered with kisses and praise, her giggling and squealing happily.

"Daddy and Mummy were seven years old before we could do that, love." Missy coos to Lotte who looks up with wide blue grey eyes to her daddy who nods and picks up her up. 

"It's true my little princess. How about to celebrate mummy and daddy take you all out, yeah?"

The children cheer and bound over to the TARDIS and Clara and Danny slump onto the floor exhausted. Missy strolling past them to retrieve the twins. The Doctor thanking them both profusely for baby sitting and promising to replace the telly and toaster as his wife boards the TARDIS with Isobel and Samuel.

"Cya." Clara groans and sighs with relief as the TARDIS disappears. "Thank god. I don't think we could've handled that any longer."

"We should stop babysitting them." Danny says and Clara spins round to face him.

"We kinda have to, Missy brought you back from the dead we owe her for that. Least we can do is watch the kids every now and again."

"Are you telling me seriously you haven't noticed the pattern yet?"

"What pattern?"

"Roughly nine months after we watch their kids, Missy gives birth to another."

"You mean that?"

"Oh yeah. Number seven has probably already been conceived and next time they want a date night we will have seven kids to watch."

"Oh god no." Clara whimpers and looks around the apartment. "We are gonna need a bigger place."

"To say the least."

The robot sparks and Clara takes Danny's hand in hers, suddenly very afraid to receive that once joyful letter in the post. Forget about Cybermen or Daleks the true test of one's bravery was time tots and may God have mercy on the universe when they are grown up.

**Author's Note:**

> For Dreamy for her support and encouragment on this silly adventure.


End file.
